protorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrel DeLacey
Kestrel is the world's shittiest rebel and a DJ in the Mirror-Omegaverse amalgamation. Her home City is the Mirror City, or, Father Light's City, AKA Happy Hell. She's not impressed by this development. Basic Profile Full Legal Name: Kestrel DeLacey Age: 19 Height: 5'3 Weight: 128lbs Build: Eurasian - Asian/European mix favoring a smaller overall frame and build. Favored Foods: Shellfish, noodles, spicy dishes except Mexican food, ETCV. Kes likes flavr. Disliked Food: Bland food, Mexican food. About: Kestrel, or Kes or Kessy as most call her, is one of the few in Mirrorverse who actually weants in on the Light-Wily facepunching tour. Kes is an energetic, eager to help personality who happens to fall under the Cyberpunk/goth subclass, and she doesn't really fit neatly into her society outside DJ work. Like many in the Multiverse, Kes is an orphan of sorts - however unlike many, her parents were taken for reeducation, anjd as such are brainwashed - Kes is emotionally incapable of coping, either, as due to physiology in both siders of her family, the process was particularly painful, leaving their fates highly... Bad off. Although against Father Light, Kes is a kind woman, who prefers to find methodfs to work before resorting to explosives, although if needed she will lie, cheat, and steal to survive, and has a distinct phobia of reeducation. Alternatively, Kes suffers depression brought on growing up with an interest in forbidden art and music in a perfect Cleaver style society leaving her to fgeel isolated and cast out, if it wasn't for Joe and Heather - and she's had several counselling sessions to help cope. Kes also has synesthesia, which equtes her emotions to visual representations. Examples include describing despair, hopelessness, and depression as a thick, dark clear liquid that makes movement difficult, and comfort as Blue Morphos butterflies, to whom she developed an affinity. Although Kes avoids harming others oir using explosives (thanks Tom, really), Kes is capable of destruction and aggression if pushed significantly, and the young woman will fight to protect her people. Kes is romantically connected to the First Son of her City, Blues, AKA Two, and carries a backup of his memory as a security blanket, and grew up with Heather, and the Mirrorverse version of Joe. Kes has also promised never to leave Mother Emma, functioning in some capacity as a Makeshift Guardian for the woman. One item of note is that Kes has a high charisma skill, and despite making efforts to begin forming meaningful connections again, she doesn't immediately try using it, as her personable, friendly, honest nature makes her unaware just what she's capable of. Kes and Mirrorverse Kes began rebelling shortly after her parents were taken away for multiple charges, primary seditious works, although the call was made by her neighbor the Joneses, whom had an obsession with the perfect ideal of the City, and by evening Kes became despondant. The same evening she met multiple people, including Break from WBLU cross the way, Blues from her City, and more. Days later after a meet 'n' greet session, Heather's Daddy was taken away, and the pair planned an escape from their homes with Blues, AKA Two. Shortly after, they fled to meet him, saved from questioning by Two when Peacekeepers found them after curfew. They soon met Albert after Kes got into a fight with Keath t KBLU, prompting a manhunt to 'help' the girl, and promptly pissed Al off, earning the seemingly fearless woman's fear. After a time, things settled out, and Kes began to isolate herself beyond Heather and Two, though the acts of other radio stations from other cities acting in solidarity to support her soon drew her out to find a way to resume the station illegally, if but by more wary means. Shortly after, Mother Emily escaped the ?Tower with Two, prompting Kes and Heather, whom were missing Albert Wily by that point, to move to accomodate and avoid detection. At the same time, Kes and Two entered a relationship - upon Blues' return, the two spent time bonding as Kes began working to become more helpful than a 'simple' DJ, and Kes met Vanilla Light in the City across the way by feeds. He sent her information on making pipe bombs in true Light tradition and earned himself the respectful name of Pops from Kes. Kes' first explosion was a success in the desert, minor burns treated easily,and she continued to remain cautious, establishing a small encampment of found materials and a generator for a studio in the desert. About this time, Kes reunited with the last piece of her childhood friendships, Joe, whom she learned was reeducated and nearly mentally gone. Agsainst better judgement, Kes began communicating with Joe daily, masking it behind acknowledging his mantras and catching small pieces of her former friend, whom she called brother. Matters escalated when Timeman and Rock tracked Mother Emily down to their new hiding place, and Kes was left to escape with Emily on Joe's old Ducati, Heather disappearing in her escape to regroup, and Blues taken by his brothers. Robbed of her support network, Kerstrel emotionally collapsed entirely and saught a call box to contact Joe and tell him she would be dead soon, and say goodbye. This resulted in returning to Emily with Joe and a self-aware, rather sociable Peacekeeper in tow. Shortly after, Kes began to discuss plans for an open rebellion with Mother Emily, now called Mother Emma, to take the Sons from his grip, and to begin to try saving the City themselves. Kes and the Multiverse Kes has yet to leave her home universe, although she has communicated with others in the Multiverse, striking up friendship with Dirk Strider in Protostuck. Although Kes is not inclined to leave, she also has multiple contacts in the City across the Desert,and takes some pleasure in knowing others. Category:Characters